marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanghai
20th Century In 1935, Logan was in Shanghai and reported back to the Covenant that the Dreaming Maiden was dead, although he did not actually kill her. He could see it in his eyes of the Covenant that they wanted him to kill others, but Logan didn't want that so he walked away. During World War II, Shanghai like much of China was under the occupation of the Imperial Japanese. In October of 1942, the Allied super-hero group known as the Invaders smuggled themselves into China in order to extract boy genius Zhang Chin to work for the Allied Forces. Eventually, the Allied Forces won World War II and China was liberated from the Japanese; however, Shanghai soon came under control of the Communist Chinese regime that took the place of the Japanese. In 1954, Captain America and Bucky Barnes traveled to Shanghai during the Feast of the Green Dragon, in order to locate a stolen list of U.N. officials that was stolen by a communist spy. There, with the assistance of the mythical Green Dragon, Cap and Bucky managed to recover the list before it could expose defected communist agents to harm. Black Widow assassinated a woman in Shanghai along with various other cities from around the world. These hits caused her to have nightmares due to the guilt. Modern Age In Shanghai, Lum Kwai-Tse, the Far East managing director of Fraser’s Bank was found dead. Steve Rogers received as call from the Prince of Orphans, who reported a third raid on a Shanghai temple, rumored to be perpetrated by the Hai-Dai, searching for the Eyes of the Dragon. Beast researched that the Eyes were two objects that were said to bring luck to the owner and could bring back the dead. Rogers then realized that Shang-Chi was in grave danger. It was in Shanghai, the twins Zaoxing and Wanxia were born on the same second of the same minute of the same hour of the same day, as similar as the right hand is to the left, but Zaoxin was born with strong but erratic molecular manipulation, a warm personality, and the codename Dragonfire, while Wanxia was cold, her molecular manipulation was weak but precise and had the codename Coldmoon. They both were separated and don't know about the other existence, being held in containment by Taiji Corp.When they grew up, the feeling that there was something missing inside of them made them destroy the facility they were and found each other and realized that they were unstoppable together. "]] The Hand used a ritual to awaken a dormant dragon below the island of MadripoorThe dragon then proceeded to fly to Hong Kong, where it encountered the resistance from the Ascendants. It then attacked Shanghai Using Pym Particles, Shang Chi was turned into a giant, and defeated the dragon in combat, but before that, he tore off Gorgon's base from Madripoor and threw it several miles away. Peter Parker created an office for Parker Industries in Shanghai. It is there he released the wrist-mounted smartphone called Webware. He was accused of being their for cheap labor which he flat out denied as he created the company to improve the world not to make a fortune. It was also in Shanghai he used the new Spider-Mobile to take down a group of Zodiac members. Zodiac continued to disrupt Parker Industries. Spider-Man was forced to battle Mister Negative at the Parker Industries Building in Shanghai. He teamed up with Cloak and Dagger but failed to take him down and he escaped. Parker Industries in Shanghai studied the energy signature from the Zodiac Key. The R.I.V. docked at Shanghai Harbor, it is there that Spider-Man told the Inhumans to leave as soon as possible as his company smothed over all the trouble regarding the Sky-Spears in Jinchang. Spider-Man was in Shanghai where he stopped a robbery perpetrated by the Tao. but during the fight he was attacked by a man wearing an old version of the Iron Man Armor knocking him out. However .S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived attacked then man removing the mask but are unable to identify him. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Green Dragon * Allen | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Provinces of China